Devices with physical layer functions may receive data, change the coding scheme of the data, and retransmit the data with the new coding scheme. The physical layer functions may require a constant delay between data received and data transmitted by the device. The requirement of the constant delay may impose difficulties in implementing medium access control (MAC) functions in the device.